


Waltz the Night Away

by wonderfulchaos



Category: Servamp
Genre: Comatose Mikuni, M/M, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 13:35:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10361598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonderfulchaos/pseuds/wonderfulchaos
Summary: Dancing doesn’t always have to be accompanied by music, but Misono has a few qualms about being swept off his feet.





	

The festivities were only beginning and Misono was ready to leave. It wasn’t as if he wanted to be here in the first place. 

Between Mahiru and Tetsu insisting, he had given in and accompanied them to the venue. In this case, the hot springs. Since there weren’t many places affordable to a bunch of high school kids, and Tetsu was a convenient outsource for a location.

That was how he ended up sitting beside Tetsu with his knees up to his chest, resting his chin on them as he considered what excuse he could use to leave. Surely, a victory party should be thrown when everyone was here. All the Eves, all the vampires, and despite that, not everyone was here. They had survived through trying times, but not everyone was here to make it real. He had left behind his brother in the hospital and he didn’t know whether to feel like that was what the man deserved or if he should be there at his bedside until he woke up.

It had been a long time since either of them had gotten themselves into a situation that left them bedridden. A long time since Mikuni was there to comfort him, trapped in a similar situation where he wasn’t allowed to get up for his own health. It almost made him feel smug that he could deny his brother this one thing in the end. Except, he wasn’t as petty as he liked to believe his own actions to be - and he had begun to regret leaving Mikuni comatose among sterile white sheets with no one but Jeje beside him.

He started to unfold from his crouched position, having made up his mind, but then someone reached out and took his hand, helping him stand, and he was literally swept off his feet. _Insulting_ , that was the first word that crossed his mind as he craned his neck upwards, snapping, “And what do you think you’re doing?” As Tetsu set him back down on his feet, rubbing at the back his neck with his free hand and giving a sheepish, “Sorry about that.” Followed shortly with a quiet plea of, “Don’t leave yet.”

It still amazed him sometimes that Tetsu could pick up on things like this, the little things before anyone else. When most of the time he was as thick as a piece of wood for chopping. “I have other places to be,” dismissed Misono, prying the fingers from around his wrist, one by one. “I showed up, isn’t that enough of my time wasted?”

Tetsu let go, turning his head to look at the other people here at the party, as he spoke in that soft, reassuring way. “You’re not the only one who had someone important get hurt,” reminded Tetsu. “You’re not alone. Don’t leave. Not until it’s over.”

With a scathing, “As if you’re one to talk,” Misono made to leave anyway. Who was anyone to tell him what to do? But again, there was the warmth of a hand against his skin, a fleeting brush of fingertips skimming across the flesh of his arm, halting him from proceeding and yet not there the next moment to keep him in place. Allowing him to leave if he so wished.

“Can I at least have one dance?”

Misono spun on the spot to face his interloper, scowling. “Look here, you … you - I can’t even find the words for you! There is no music. How in the world do you expect me to dance?”

“Like this,” and this time when he swept Misono off his feet, at least his shoes were still touching the ground. It was awkward, regardless, as his head was level with Tetsu’s chest and he had to look back up if he wanted to see what kind of strange expression Tetsu had on now. It was a surprise to see a sweet smile tilted down for him, lips descending to press a kiss to his forehead. An action that made him blush a frustrated red as he tried to figure out where to put his hands. Unlike Tetsu, who had grabbed onto his dance partner’s waist with barely any hesitation, Misono had no clue where his needed to go. Years worth of etiquette flying out the window as their friends whistled and clapped their approval around them.

“Here,” Tetsu whispered and took his hand, placing it up close to his shoulder. As far as it would reach. An odd intimacy about the gesture when it was so close to one’s heart. 

With one hand still on Misono’s waist, he allowed his other to take hold of Misono’s undecided hand and stepped forward to begin a dance that had been engraved in Misono’s mind, despite how far away those thoughts about the lessons were right now. Moving on instinct was the best way to phrase it, and he had to admit he was glad for that as he was otherwise preoccupied with trying not to combust from the heat in his face. _It should have been against the law_ , he thought ruefully as he kept his head down, _to make someone this embarrassed._

The comments and the photos being taken in the background weren’t helping matters, but he couldn’t find it in him to protest. Tetsu was the only thing in that moment that mattered. As fleeting and as quick to leave him as it might one day be, he was grateful to his friend for trying to be there for him in that bewildering, lumbering way that only Tetsu could.

When their imaginary song ended, Misono made for the exit, still intent on leaving. Though he didn’t leave without saying, “Thank you,” as he held his head up high and gave a reciprocating smile back. For Tetsu, who was a friend through and through. “I’ll be back,” he added, which had not been a part of the original plan, and that probably said more than words could about what it meant to be here with these people. With new friends, with growing feelings, with people that weren’t going to leave him.

“I’ll be back,” he repeated, for his own ears, as the door shut behind him. Finally, a plan that didn’t allow any second thoughts.


End file.
